A Goddess In Human Form!
by Maria65
Summary: Issun won't stop begging to see her in a different light and Luna really doesn't want to show THAT form to other people, yet he won't stop begging. She gives in, showing him a form only few others are aware of. So, even the Lunar Tribe God's have a human form? Luna belongs to me, all else to rightful owners.


Luna stared at Issun in complete and utter shock, what exactly was he implying. "What do you mean our true forms?" Luna asked the Poncle, sitting down as she tilted her head a little, blue signs glowing softly in the darkness of the night. "Well, certainly you Celestial's aren't all animals, right?" Issun began and Luna scoffed, she was not a Celestial! "I mean, Waka's a Lunar Tribe member and Celestial all in one and he's a human! Certainly you and Ammy aren't too different, right?" Issun pressed and Luna sighed, it was true. While her and Amaterasu had human forms, with animal characteristics, that didn't mean she was comfortable in her human form. "Just because we have human forms, Issun, doesn't mean we like being in our human forms all the time." Luna retorted, rolling her red eyes in annoyance. 

"Oh come on!" Issun began, bouncing over and hopping onto her nose, stopping her. "I mean, Waka and Amaterasu may not be down here to see it, make you comfortable and stuff but certainly you wouldn't mind showing your human form, right?" He said, before chuckling. "Besides, I imagine you're probably stacked, right?!" He exclaimed and Luna went red with embarrassment. "I-Issun!" Luna scolded, averting her red eyes and flattening her ears sadly. "Y-you pervert." She snapped out, using **Gale** to blow Issun off her nose. "Gyah!" He cried out in shock, landing on the soft grass of Shinshu Field, groaning a little as he rubbed his head. "No need to be so mean." He said, before getting up and bouncing onto her back. "No Issun, I'm not showing you." Luna stated firmly, expression flat and Issun sighed. "Please, I mean, imagine how many people would look your way!" He tried to persuade and Luna groaned, can't he drop it? 

"Stop, I don't want to." Luna commented, looking down as memories flooded her mind. The last time she was in her human form was back in the Lunar Badlands after those of the Lunar Tribe had been forced off the Celestial Plains. When Waka was forced with them as he had been separated from his father, his mother kept him near as she worried that he would be hurt. The Lunar Tribe wanted Luna and Waka to be together, yet the two didn't wish for that. The last time she was in human form was when Waka betrayed them, going back to the Celestial's after his mother had been killed; Luna had taken her human form to try and convince him to stay with them, yet she had failed. "I don't want to relive those memories." She mumbled under her breath, yet Issun didn't hear or, if he did, he didn't comment. 

"Please, just once?" Issun asked one last time and Luna sighed, can't he drop it?! "You really want to see that badly?" Luna asked and Issun nodded eagerly, eyes wide and smile big as he hoped to see her human form. "I really do!" He exclaimed and Luna sighed, rolling her eyes before looking around. "Alright, first let's find a secluded spot, I don't want other people seeing me in my human form." She commented and Issun nodded, the two heading toward a cat statue as they saw a hole in the mountain beside it. Luna walked inside and looked around, this would be perfect for her to do as she needed. "Alright Issun, get off my back." Luna said and Issun hopped off, turning to look at her. 

Luna switched to a rosary before it began glowing, this wasn't a weapon...it was a necklace. "A necklace?" Issun asked, looking at Luna shocked, as she nodded. "Yes, it takes a lot of power to be in our human forms, this necklace makes it easier to turn into our human forms. Since we are not born human, having such a form is...I guess, a gift one is born with. Our animal forms are much more comfortable." Luna explained, before howling, making the sun and moon form outside before them and the light shone on Luna through the hole. Luna howled again, making the sun and moon moved toward each other to complete the eclipse and her signs glowed blue and her eyes glowed as well. The necklace she was wearing began to glow brighter and soon, the glow covered her entire body and began to morph; Issun watched with wide eyes as the body changed under the cover of the glow. 

The glow flashed and Issun covered his eyes with his helmet before the glow faded and he looked up, shocked at who he saw before him. It was definitely Luna, with the blue signs on her skin and the long black hair cascading down her back, stopping at her hips and the two ears perched atop her head. A tail flicked behind her as he noticed a black and blue, traditional outfit around her body, complete with an obi that had an eclipse in the center to keep it attached. She had longer than normal nails, obviously meant to be like her claws in her wolf form and she opened her eyes, revealing the normal ruby irises he knew. She was pale, paler than he would've thought but she was beautiful nonetheless. "Whoa…" He mumbled, looking her over...and while she wasn't as 'stacked' as he said she would be, she still had a decent figure. 

"Issun?" Luna asked and he snapped out of his trance. "Hm?" He questioned, somewhat dazed. "You're drooling." She commented with a flat expression and Issun jumped. He quickly cleaned his mouth and chin, before rubbing his neck. "S-sorry, you're just...really pretty in your human form." He said and Luna smiled a little. "Thanks Issun, I get that a lot when I reveal this form to others." She said and Issun seemed surprised. "Who have you shown it to?" Issun asked and Luna hummed, trying to think. "Well, obviously Shiranui, Waka, the Tao Troopers, Queen Himiko, the Emperor and Queen Otohime. I think an Oina Tribe member also saw me in my human form." She commented, not sure...it had been sometime since she last transformed into her human form over at Wep'keer. "Oh, Ishaku also saw my human form; all the Poncles have actually." Luna commented at the end, remembering when her and Shiranui visited Ponc'tan long ago. 

Issun paled at that thought, knowing his old man saw Luna in her human form...he couldn't picture it! Nor did he really want to. He shook his head, riding the images that tried to surface before jumping over to her and she cupped her hands together, letting him hop into her palms. "Well, you look really pretty Luna, you shouldn't hide this form from people." Issun said, a not-so-innocent smile on his face as he looked her over and Luna growled at him, ears going flat in a warning and Issun chuckled nervously; he'd try to behave. "So, can you still use your brushes in this form?" Issun asked and Luna nodded, pulling a scroll out and using **Gale** quickly and a soft breeze went through the cave, making her smile at him. "Still have everything, just I like different." Luna quickly explained and Issun smiled. "Neat!" He said and Luna nodded, standing up and leaving the cave with him, almost stumbling over her feet in the process, not used to it. "Gyah, careful Luna!" He cried out and Luna quickly regained her footing. 

"S-sorry," Luna began, scratching the back of her head. "I just haven't walked in this form in a long time." She explained and Issun gave a soft smile. "Where do you wanna go in this form?" Issun asked and Luna froze, staring at him in horror. "P-pardon?" She asked and Issun smiled wide. "Where do you want to go? I mean, you're a Goddess and everything, I doubt people will notice the ears, tail and signs, right?" He questioned and Luna hummed, rubbing her arms...the Tao Troopers, Himiko, Otohime and those of Ponc'tan noticed her signs; then again they were all believers so she wasn't too surprised. She sighed, knowing Issun wanted to go places with her in her human form. "You pick, I don't really care." She commented and Issun smirked, perfect. "Let's go to Wep'Keer, I'm sure they'd be surprised!" He said and Luna sighed, nodding and agreeing before they made their way to a mermaid's spring. She smiled soon after though, despite being more comfortable in her animal form, it wasn't too bad being in her human form...as long as she had someone to entertain her she guessed.

 **Okay, so this was just a funny little one-shot idea that kinda just popped in my mind one day. I was bored and had a dream about something like this, so I decided to get it typed out and posted. Just a little insight I thought of since I began wondering...do the God's have a human form in the game? They might have but I wasn't too sure, so this could be completely AU, not too sure.**

 **Anyways, Issun really wants to see Luna, aka Tsukimaru, in her human form since he believe's the Gods/Goddesses might have a human form because of Waka. (I know Waka is part of the Moon Tribe, but he had gold hair like a Celestial, so I believe he's Celestial/Moon Tribe offspring because I have an idea of the Lunar Tribe myself.)**

 **Well, hope ya'll like the little one-shot, it's just I was bored and wanted to post something. Enjoy! ^^**


End file.
